


Amague

by Kaellig



Series: Assassin's Tango [2]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, fandom kombat 2017, marriage issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Их семейная жизнь идеальна до приторности и в той же степени не похожа на настоящую.





	Amague

**Author's Note:**

> Аmague (Амаге) — обманное движение в аргентинском танго.

Иногда Джону кажется, что его семейная жизнь — это красивая картинка на обложке рекламного буклета. Такая же приторно идеальная, симметричная, прилизанная и выглаженная — и лишённая даже малейшего признака естественности.

— Дорогая, что у нас сегодня на ужин? 

— Твоё любимое блюдо, дорогой! Ты будешь вовремя?

— Немного опоздаю, любимая: нужно забрать костюм из химчистки!

На ужин он получает совершенно несъедобный стейк, об который едва не ломает нож, с непропечённым, но восхитительно золотистым картофелем. Вместо костюма Джон забирает из «химчистки» чистое, не зарегистрированное ни в одной базе оружие для следующего заказа.

— Дорогой, я еду в командировку в Южную Каролину, меня не будет три дня! Еда в холодильнике, не забывай её разогревать!

— Спасибо, любимая, не беспокойся за меня! Я уже скучаю и жду твоего возвращения!

Еда из холодильника отправляется в мусорный бак, её место на полках занимают несколько бутылок пива, пицца-полуфабрикат для приготовления в микроволновке и упаковка ужасно вредной колбасы, которую никогда не покупает любящая супруга, искренне ратующая за его здоровье.

К возвращению Джейн холодильник забит свежими овощами, парным мясом и прочими продуктами, которым предстоит вскоре пасть жертвой кулинарных талантов его благоверной; мусорный бак вывезен и показательно набит безобидными пищевыми отходами; гостиная тщательно убрана, а затем аккуратно захламлена обратно. Талант не пропьёшь: если уж он смог замаскировать под несчастный случай убийство Джесси Сандеро, которому случайно снёс пулей полголовы, то и спрятать от супруги следы разврата (читай: крошки от чипсов, упаковки от пиццы и немалое количество пустых бутылок) не проблема.

Он говорит себе, что слишком любит свою жену и не хочет расстраивать её, разрушая собственный идеальный образ, к которому она уже успела привыкнуть.

В глубине души ему просто становится не по себе, когда он, едва не уронив стакан, чувствует на себе быстрый взгляд, слишком отчётливо сулящий ему все кары земные и небесные. Впрочем, когда он поднимает голову и, натянуто улыбаясь, гордо показывает большой палец, Джейн лишь укоризненно улыбается и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Идиллия, розовые единороги и умилённо взирающие на всё это с облаков пухлощёкие купидоны.

Если бы Джейн была наёмным убийцей, выполненные ею заказы были бы так же идеальны, как порядок в их доме, или так же провальны, как блюда, которые она готовит?

Он представляет Джейн с армейским боевым ножом вместо кухонного, мысленно дорисовывает облегающий чёрный костюм и приходит к мысли, что качество её работы его бы заботило в последнюю очередь.

Впрочем, ему и так повезло: его жена не наёмный убийца. Два убийцы в одном доме — такого рекламный буклет с их жизнью на обложке уже бы не выдержал.


End file.
